Star wars: ghosts
by superman42
Summary: Following the Destruction of the Death Star I, Luke orders a mercy mission to the planet of Vardos among others. My point was to show that even in victory, mercy must be shown to even enemies. The bible tells us to pray for our persecutors and help those that hurt us. Acts records that as stephen was being stoned he prayed that Jesus would forgive them. Why can't we do the same?


Star wars: Ghosts

Chapter 1

Shortly after the destruction of the first death star, Luke returned to Yavin, feeling somewhat conflicted. On one hand, he was elated to be free of

the imperials for once and content with a successful mission, but on the other, he was saddened at the needless deaths of thousands of people,

even if they did serve the Empire. While the rest of the rebels celebrated, Luke went into his quarters and sat down, deep in thought. Leia came

in. "What's wrong luke?" she asked. Luke looked into her eyes and told her of his conflicted feelings about the mission. "i know that if we had

lost, our friends would have died, but i'm not going to play the good guy here, our hands carry the blood of thousands. Who's to say that we

snuffed out the lives of good people?" he asked, his voice somber and mournful. Leia nodded her head and sat down next to him as he silently

wept. Leia left him alone and informed the others.

"We are not murderers and we will not revel in slaughter, put away the drinks"

despite protests, Leia's word was law and the festivities stopped. "Yes, tarkin was evil, Yes, Vader did obliterate Alderaan, but are we any better?

We've killed thousands of troops in the name of peace, even our little strike force caused the deaths of billions of innocent lives, people with

families and homes to go to, people with sons and daughters and jobs"

everyone was silent, save for one young rebel, "but they're evil!" he protested.

"And so are we!" Leia countered. "Did you ever stop to think about what happens when a blaster bolt hits flesh? It burns! 128 degrees kelvin to

be exact! If it hits the leg, it will need to be removed, if it hits armor, that armor is useless, if it hits you directly in the heart..."

the young rookie shut his mouth and said no more.

"Thanks to this "show of support" for the grieving imperial families, we are a LAUGHINGSTOCK!" Leia yelled. "I, Yes I have to go to the Fondar

Shipyards and oversee repair on our capital ships, I have to visit each imperial world and work to restore peace there, i have to run fucking

damage control for each mission and i am SICK OF IT!" Leia screamed. Luke walked out of the room and Leia went inside.

Luke took center stage and issued an ultimatum:

"Today is not a victory, it is a shared tragedy. You are to get in your ships and run supplies to Vardos and other areas with families. I do not want

to see a single laser being shot, there will be no assaults on imperial targets, if you do this, i will shoot you myself,dismissed"

The first planet, Vardos, was home to the family of Jacob Morris, the pilot that killed Biggs. When his tie exploded, he didn't die immediately, he

was left drifting in space for an hour, weakly trying to signal for help. When luke blew apart the death star, he was impaled in the brain with a

metal beam. His wife and kids were airdropped a delivery of 90,000 credits and a years supply of food along with an invitation to the funeral. The

second Planet, Sullust, home to three high ranking clans, lost 1000 young boys aged 14 to 18, they were airdropped 90,000 credits and a video

of Luke's sincere apologies.

By the time the Rebels returned to Base, Vardos, Sullust, Fondor, Coruscant, Mygeeto and Onderon had received a combined totla of 3.5 billion

credits worth of relief packages. It was not enough as mass rioting broke out in the most heavily affected areas and anti rebel sentiment boiled

over into bloody fighting. Luke and Han along with Help from Dash Rendar, met with the leaders of the Imperial Senate

and tried to reach a settlement.

"Your people are killing each other in the streets, we're getting reports of a splinter faction operating in Mustafar and further claims that one of

our x wings has been shot down. We do NOT want open war!"

Luke pleaded, but the senate refused to acknowledge his appeal. "Are you not the pilot that destroyed the Death Star, did you not send torpedo's

into the base, killing my wife, two sons and nephews?"

Luke was devastated and pleaded once more: "We only want to help your people recover, the attack was not my idea, we would not have done so

if the Empire had not demanded it, Tarkin-"

Luke was cut off by the senator who motioned for him to leave. As they discussed the situation, Luke could only watch as the streets of Vardos

became wet with blood. Starving hordes fought over scraps, shops were looted and children and babies trampled to the ground, both men and

women ate each other in their own homes and the price of meat skyrocketed. As the credits ran dry, people resorted to the burgeoning black

market to save themselves. the price was a pound of flesh for a ham and half a kilo of blood for 10 pounds of bread. Luke was horrified at their

plight, but waited for the counsel's decision.

"We have decided to allow a small number of relief ships inside the area"

Luke rejoiced and gave the order to allow the ships in. The crowds watched as rebel soldiers handed out boxes of wine, cheeses, aged meats and

cigars. Ship after loaded ship came in and offloaded more and more supplies, to the point where the black market tried to start an

uprising...which never came to be, as the leader was quickly found and shot by imperial guards. An imperial trooper came up to luke and

told him that there would be no further hostilities with the rebellion. But this was not to Be.


End file.
